


Under His Skin

by the_genderman



Series: Rotisserie Chickenverse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Domestic Fluff, Food, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Morning After, Weird Fluff, rotisserie chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Life aboard the Finalizer can be described in many ways. "Boring" is not one of them.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Rotisserie Chickenverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095983
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/gifts).



> I hope this is ok. I (mis)read a tweet earlier today (didn't see the meat part and just accepted that Kylo would eat a plain tortilla of rotisserie chicken skin like it was no big deal) and was compelled to write a short little ficlet from it. [The Tweet](https://twitter.com/sternfleck/status/1293993207190216715)

Kylo was already up and moving around Hux's quarters when Hux blinked awake. He rolled groggily into the still-warm divot in the mattress where Kylo had been just minutes ago. His stomach growled. He lay still for a couple moments, collecting his thoughts and deciding if he yelled for Kylo to bring him breakfast, would he end up with hot coffee in his lap? He was hungry, but he was still tired and a bit sore from the night before. Or, well, probably technically today. Whenever it had been–did he mention he was tired? Hux grunted, climbed out of bed, and found a robe to pull on. He yawned and shuffled into his little kitchenette to try to find something to eat.

Hux stopped in the doorway and blinked again to try to clear his vision. Because either he wasn't seeing clearly, or there were a few things he hadn't known about Kylo's proclivities. Because it certainly looked to him like Kylo was standing at the counter completely naked, fridge door hanging open, peeling the skin off of the rotisserie chicken Hux had acquired for lunch later that day.

"May I ask _what_ you are doing?" Hux asked incredulously.

"I should think it was obvious," Kylo shrugged, dropping a curling bit of chicken skin onto a plain tortilla, already containing a distressingly large pile of similar pieces.

The rotisserie chicken was looking sadly denuded. None of the meat had been removed, just the skin. Carefully stripped off and deposited into the tortilla.

Hux gawked. There was no other word for it. It wasn't dignified, but given the circumstances, he could be forgiven.

"Close your mouth, you're going to attract flies if you keep that up," Kylo said blandly, continuing to pick the chicken clean.

"You close the refrigerator," Hux said, knowing how weak of a comeback it was.

Kylo glanced up at him briefly, then looked back down at his chicken-skin tortilla. But he did shift his weight so he could hook one foot around the fridge door, tugging it shut. In the same motion, he turned to the microwave. He popped the door open, slid the plate of chicken skin in, and punched in 15 seconds on the timer.

Hux furrowed his brows and stared questioningly at Kylo. Kylo stared back, unblinking, for the entire time the microwave was humming away. Hux was mesmerized. This had to be some kind of display of dominance. No one could _want_ to eat a plain tortilla filled with nothing but rotisserie chicken skin, right?

A little voice inside of Hux told him that, no, this probably _was_ just one of Kylo's quirks he hadn't previously encountered.

The microwave beeped and Kylo turned his attention back to his breakfast. Pulling the plate out, he folded and rolled the tortilla up into a neatly contained packet. He turned back to Hux, making quite certain that he had full eye contact before taking a bite out of it.

"Why?" Hux asked, trying not to let his emotions, a mix of intrigue and disgust, show on his face.

"It's where all the flavor is," Kylo said simply. "Oh, and you're probably going to want to eat the rest of that pretty quick so it doesn't get dried out."

Like he wasn't the one who just ate all the skin off it, leaving it vulnerable to drying out in the first place. Hux made a defeated sound and tore a leg off the pale carcass of the skinless rotisserie chicken. Maybe he'd make soup out of it later.


End file.
